Cigarettes having tobacco throughout their lengths (called "all-tobacco" cigarettes) have included cigarettes with tip ends containing processed tobacco. Such tip ends have had pressure drops greater per mm of length than other portions of the cigarette tobacco column.
Other cigarettes have been suggested with all-tobacco filters or mouthpieces (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,152,416, 2,934,073, 3,219,041, and 3,361,139). It has also been proposed to provide a mouthpiece for a cigarette having a flattened mouth end (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,679).
Ventilation of tip ends is also well-known including use of tip paper ventilation holes and ventilation passages (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,461).